Fullbring (Tycho)
Fullbring '(完現術 (フルブリング), ''Furuburingu; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Art") is the eponymous ability of Fullbringers. This enables them to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Overview Fullbring is acquired through birth, and is the result of one's mother surviving a Hollow attack before they are born. As a result, Hollow Reiryoku is mixed in with their own. This enables them to manipulate the souls contained within matter. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power to “pull” on this soul, Fullbringers can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics. For example, Fullbringers could have a beverage assist them in drinking it by pulling on its soul, drawing it into their mouth. Likewise, by pulling on the soul of water, Fullbringers can walk across its surface without falling through. Many more feats are possible, making the technique highly versatile. Unlike other spiritual beings, Fullbringers use their power with their physical bodies. Because of this, they must train extensively to build up their stamina so they can use it properly. However, as they are closely related to Hollow, the use of their power is almost instinctual. So, while Shinigami and Quincy might need to train and learn in order to use the rull range of their abilities, the evolution of Fullbring is more closely linked to the evolution of oneself. Therefore, using one's power feel like flexing a new muscle, rather than employing a new learned skill. While all Fullbringers are born with this power, the age at which they come to realize it varies. When Fullbringers die, all traces of their abilities disappear from the world. However, they do carry their abilities into the afterlife. Fullbring Applications *'''Spiritual Awareness: At its most basic and least unique, Fullbring raises one's Reiryoku, allowing them to see and interact with Spiritual beings like Shinigami, Hollows, and Souls. *'Bringer Light' (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Light"): This is the basic high-speed movement technique associated with Fullbringing. This speed is achieved through a variety of different uses of Fullbring. By pulling on the soul of the ground beneath their feet, Fullbringers can increase its elasticity, greatly enhancing their jumping ability as a result. In addition, by Fullbringing the air around them, they can accelerate their movements. Doing so can consequentially strengthen the force of their blows. The ability to use this technique signifies that one is beginning to master Fullbring. **'Bringer Edge' **'Bringer Sense' *'Object Affinity: '''By developing an affinity for a particular object, a Fullbringer can alter its form, granting powers that vary greatly among individuals. This affinity can be defined by one’s love for the object in question, or simply by an overall fondness for it. As such, this power is usually awakened through a strong emotion associated with the object, such as pride. Using this affinity, Fullbringers pull out the object’s soul and boost it with their own, transforming it in the process. For example, Kūgo Ginjō can change the saltire pendant on his necklace into a large claymore. While Fullbringers typically have an affinity with one such object, it is possible to have many. While all Fullbrings are unique, they can be defined by different types. **'Clad-Type''' (装衣型 (クラッドタイプ), Kuraddotaipu; Japanese for "Raiment-Type") Fullbrings are largely considered the strongest sub-type. This is due to the Clad-Type most resembling a Hollow's transformation. When a Soul becomes a Hollow, it loses its heart, which then bceomes its mask, determining its outer appearance and specific powers. Therefore, a Fullbringer who can "wear their power" is like a Hollow who wears their heart. There are few Fullbringers, such as Aura Michibane and Gris Sangiovese, who do not possess an affinity to any particular object. As a result, their base-level Fullbring abilities are leagues above others. Once a Fullbringer has fully realized this power, its abilities cannot and do not change through growth. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their unique abilities to their fullest. As such, a Fullbring's various developmental stages can look radically different from its final form, and can thus be considered “incomplete.” When the Fullbring's potential is fully realized and it progresses to its final form, it releases a violent burst of energy that can potentially damage its user’s body. Because of this, another Fullbringer is typically required to oversee the process, and to prevent the recently completed Fullbring from injuring its user by suppressing the explosion. In addition, a Fullbring's growth can be promoted by exposure to the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo, as a result of its Hollow nature. Avenged Fullbring An Avenged Fullbring '(敵討現術者 (アヴェンシド・フルブリンガー), ''Avenjido Furuburingā; Japanese for "''Avenged Manifestation Art") ''is an extremely rare advancement to the standard Fullbring. An Avenged Fullbring results from a Fullbringer slaying and Fullbringing the specific Hollow that attacked their mother, i.e. reabsorbing the source of their own Hollow Reiryoku. As this is the single requirement to Avenge a Fullbring, it is extremely rare. The Hollow in question may gotten stronger, become part of a stronger Hollow, become an Arrancar, or have been purified. Avenging a Fullbring is impossible if the Hollow has been purified, and only possible to attain with Menos and Arrancar if the Hollow in question has become the dominant personality. As Arrancar are sent to Hell after their deaths, they can be pursued with the right means, and slain by the Fullbringer there. At the very least, an Avenged Fullbring launches a Fullbring's power to new heights. It can also evolve their Fullbring beyond what was previously percieved as its "final form." As Hollows are the opposite of Humans and this power brings a Human soul closer to a Hollow's, it decreases their lifespan, and can also birth an inner Hollow. This form is said to have been discovered by Mikhail Medvedien. The pursuit of Avenging a Fullbring is the main goal of the Alastor Group. Hollowfied Fullbring A '''Hollowfied Fullbring (ホロ化現術者 (ホロかフルブリング), Horoka Furuburingu; lit. Hollowfied Manifestation Artist) ''is the advanced form of an Avenged Fullbring. If Avenging a Fullbring births an Inner Hollow, then one acquires a Hollowfied Fullbring upon conquering that Inner Hollow. These Fullbring powers are much stronger in their base form, and may even evolve further. Because this empowers and Hollowfies a Fullbring as well as allowing them to don a mask and increase their power further, they are sometimes referred to as '''Human Visored '(人間仮面の軍勢 (にんげんヴァイザード), Ningen Vaizādo; Japanese for "Human Masked Army"). Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Fullbringer